The Prophet
by Emerald-Mistress
Summary: 2 new students enter the wizarding world and 1 of them has seen a prophecy, the other has a relation to Dumbldoor,what troubles happen when these 2 students join the gang to defete Voldemort? No flames please, 1st story.SLIGHT HXG and OCxOC OCxOC
1. Indiago Siero

**The beginning-+-**

Indiago was comfortably sitting in her cart on the train ready to leave for Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. In her case witchcraft was what she was interested in learning. She sat there staring at nothing with a stoney seriouse look on her face. She was dissapointed in herself. The ever so smart Indiago Siego, top of her class, the smartest of them all, tough and egotstical at times with her hard steal/clear eyes, luminous long black hair and soft but firm and pale skin, had gotten sorted into Slytherine. The worse house immaginable for her. Maybe Ravenclaw, Gryfindor or even Hufflepuff. But no. She got sorted into Slythereine. 'Theres only one difference between Slytherine and Gryfindor,' She thought, 'Gryfindors would give there lifes to there friends and family's, and Slytherine would not,' She also thought, 'But I am not evil!' She put in as an after though. It Must have been the friends thing. It wasn't her fault she didn't have any. She was new at this school and the headmistress had let her transfer from Beuxbottoms in France to this school. Her parents worked in the department of mysteries and the Mynistry of Magic, there for, shes was able to say, She really hadn't a clue of what in the bloody world they really did and then transfered from France to England so she was forced to go to this new school. Not that she really was complaining because she couldn't stand there teesing of her perfect grades and her disability. She paused all her thoughts as she herd footsteps coming. Then the compartment door opened and in walked a tall boy about her age with blond hair and greyish cold eyes with his two goons.

"Oh some_things_ already sitting in here," He said coldly as he saw her eyes, she was blind. "Lets find an empty compartment so we won't be _disturbed_." And with that he left. "That boy is going to pay, How _dare_ he." She said through gritted teeth, taking out her wand. but paused as once again she was interupted. And the compartment door ounce again opened up, she stiffined. But calmed down when she herd a different voice, that of a boy but not the same one.

"Oh sorry we didn't now this compartment was taken." Said the boy, but she felt others present as well. " All the other compartments are full." Said a girl next to the boy.

"Thats perfectly alright I suggest you sit down and I don't even want to here any coments about me like that-that _boy_ who just came in here." She said in discust.

The red haired boy looked out the compartment and sure enough, walking away and snickering was Malfoy. "Malfoy." the boy whispered, also in discust. "You know him?" She said once again stiffining but calmed down at the tone of his voice. "Yes hes the worst person you'll ever meet, horrible that one." He replied. "Indeed quiet horrible, Slytherine no doubt." she said, now her accent was recognisable, like Fluer Delacour only lighter, _way_ lighter.

"Yes," Said the girl this time. "Where are you from?" She asked with slight curiosity. "50 Italian 50 Spaniard, grew up in France thats where I get the accent from." She said. She noticed that they hadn't sat down. She felt there eyes on her, she knew that feeling, they just realised that she was blind. "Please sit down I don't bight." She said, feeling that they were uncomfortable. She at up and she left saying she was going to take a walk.

While she walked she bumped into someone, because it became quite crowded. "I'm sorry." Said a boy about her age. His voice sent shivers down her spine. She was about 5'2, but she could tell he was about four good inches ahead of her. "Here let me help you up." He said grabing her hand and lifting her up to her feet. His touch also made her shiver. Now she was ditermined to get his name. "Thank you, Indiago Siero." She said putting out her hand. He took it. "No prob, it's Constantine Emarald," (pronounced- emArald hers pronounced – sEero.) "But you can call me Const." He said now realising she was blind but he could care less. She looked quiet extravegant and suffisticated to him he wanted to make a good impression. "It's a pleasure." She said. "Well I'll be going now." She said turning back and walking away. "You're house!" He yelled after her. "I'm Gryfindor." He said. "I really should get going!" She said and kept walking. She was to ashamed to tell him her house. What kind of person gets into Slytherine, what was she thinking. She had to find out what put her into Slytherine and change it.

'One, two, three, four, five...' She started counting her steps. 'Twenty-five.' and she stopped. She felt the string she had put around her compartment door and found it empty. So she sat down and took a nap. 'great I scared them off.' her last thought before she went to sleep.

some hours later. "Um excuse me," Indiago felt someone gently pushing her. 'It was that girl from before' she thought. "Were almost at Hogwarts, you should probably change." She said, this time Indiago got up. "Alright thankyou." She said. But stopped. She felt another presence in the room next to her. "And you are?" She asked the person next to her. "Oh. Ginny Weasley!" She said and she took her hand and shook it. "Indiago Siero." She said then she traced her hands around the girls face. "Your really pretty." She said complimenting the girl.

"Oh-er-thank-thank you. So are you." Ginny replied, she was truly pretty, but she herselelf didn't know that. She snorted as if to say yeah right. And then asked the others names. , She received them and traced her hand across there faces to imprint a memory of what they somewhat look like in her head. When she came to Harry she traced her hand and reached his lightning bolt scar. she stopped. Then something clicked in her mind and she saw something, almost like a dream. Then she said sub-consiousley. _"Yes one of you must die for the other to live, but one must be sacrificed, inorder for _**you**_ to win."_ said in a fearsome voice in her head. Se quikley withdrew her hands, They were trembling and sweating. "Harry Potter." She finally whispered.

"Yeah-erm-sorry?" He offered. He had know idea what had just happened. All he knew was that she looked terrified. He had no idea what was racing through her brain as she sat there in deep thought.

_FLASHBACK-_

_Emilia Siero and Jamil Siero were out side with there 7 year old daughter Indiago. She wasn't blind yet. She was throwing a small, rubber bouncey-ball to her dad who was on a broom. Of coarse she was only seven so she didn't make it. But she laughed anyways. _

_"Dinner es ready!" Said her mother next to a fire she had made. They went camping that day as they did anually._

_"Mama what's for dinner?" Said the seven year old Iniago. "It's healthy green vegies that your going to eat!" Teased her mother. "Mommy!" She lightly socked her mother in the stomache. Then she laid her head on her mothers tummy and herd a heart-beat. "This is **my** littler brother" She stated happily. Her mother was pregnant. _

_"Mama he's going to be special one day, he's going to be a head-master!" Said Indiago to her mother. Her mother looked at her with a puzzled look. "Why do you say that Indie?" Asked her mother using her nick-name for her daughter. "The voices told me!" She said. Now her mother was conserend. "They also said I would tell the great Harry Potter-."_ _She paused . "Mommy whats a prophe-profoed-pro" She attempted to say but was interupted. "Prophecy!" Her mother finished now in panic. Lets just say things didn't go smoothly after that._

_1 Year later. -_

"_Mommy why am I here?" said the now eight year old 'Indie'. They had taken her to St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. "We're just going to check on somethings." Answered her mother._

_One hour later, they had asked her all sorts of questions. When did she start hearing these voices when was the last time, what did they sound like? Etcetera. They had concluded that she was a prophet. She gave prophecies and it was perfectly healthy and normal. Rare. But nothing to worry about. "Thank goodness!" Said her mother caressing her baby, they had named him Gifford after the famous giant slayer._

_"Mommy whats a proph-?" She was interupted by someone screaming "FIRE!" of the top of there lungs. Then she stiffened and ran away towards the fire. "Indie come back!" Said her mother running after her. She went to one of the rooms it was set on fire, apparently one of the patients rooms was on fire. There was a child there running out but then she fell unconciouse. She had light brown hair and blue eyes. Indie ran up to the girl and started shaking her. "Wake up! You have to live!" She shook her harder. "Wake up! You don't understand your supposed to live! You have to! He can't win if you don't!" She was screaming even louder now. "Wake up!" She said then she slapped her. "I COMAND YOU TO WAKE UP!" She said now you'd have to plug your ears in order to try and not here her. The girl was still unconsiouse and lying on the floor so she dragged her to the corner of the room and began coughing when other wizards came in. They finally put out the fire. But there was still some surrounding the girls. "Help-cough-HELP!" She screamed. "Hel-" But she went into a fit of coughing and sparks jumped in her eyes. "Ow!-cough-!"The last thing she remembered was everything going black._

_A week later she slowly woke up. She blinked...She couldn't see anything. She blinked again. She still coudn't see anything. Now she went into fullfledged panic and she couldn't see one thing. "Mommy mommy mommy!" She started yelling and punching and kicking. Then she felt a pair of strong arms around her. "It's alright darling it's okay." She herd someone say. She recognized that voice. "Daddy whats going on?" She said. She was in her fathers arms she new but she couldn't see anything. "It's okay-shhh-it's okay." She herd her faher say and then she felt tear drops fall from his eyes and unto hers. "Honey it's okay your just-your-" She herd him swallow hard. "Honey you can't see anything." He said. "Why not daddy why!" She said. She was worried she was only eight she couldn't handle this. Then she herd her mom say. "Your blind." With disapontent. "But it's okay were proud of you! Your blind because you saved someones life!" Her mother said trying to reasure her. Now it was Indie's turn to cry and thats how she fell asleep...She cryed herself to sleep for the next month._

_End Flash-back._

Indie snapped out of her flashback sequence. She felt a hand wave infront of hers and emediatly hers shot out a gripped it tight. "Ow" She herd Ron say. Then she took in her surroundings and realised were she was. "Oh sorry." She said and let go. She then changed into her robe. Like a depressed puppy, or something like that. They noticed it was a Slytherine robe but didn't say anything. "Why would they put me in Slytherine?" She said as if asking Harry and the others. "Do I seem evil or rude to you?" Indie asked them. She wasn't sure of herself. "Um-well...no." they stated bluntly but truthly. "There must be reason they put me in Slytherine and I have to find out why and change it!" She said determined. "You could-" Started Ginny but was stopped by the train halting.

They all got out Indie holding the hand of Hermione and Ginny as her guide. "Thank you." Indie said. Maybe she wasn't in there house but she certainley did mae friends.

"Get out of the way Blind Worm." Draco said pushing her out of the way. She gritted her teeth, 'This is going to be one long year.' She thought as they departed from the train...'yup on really long year.' But she had no idea how much that cualified.


	2. Character Profiles

Character Profile: (Just for the recored I'm writing this for my friend who can't get an account anytime soon so shes writes Everest but Indiago is mine! LOL! But We don't own Harry Potter,yet XD OK we probably never will but we can dream! but we DO own Everest, Indiago Siero, Bryce Scotian and Constantine Emarald!)

Everest Dumbledore: (More to be revealed later through out the story!)

Nickname- Eve Ronnie Ever, Reve, Re, Ro, Ron,

Ronnie or Rony or Ronny

Sex- Female

Height- 5'2

Hair color- Black that looks blue in the light

Eyes- Light crystal blue.

Skin color- tan like a light light brown

Ethnic Background- Scottish, German, Argentinian.

Relation to Dumbledore-One and only daughter (never known for her protection)

Hobbies-casting hexes on ass holes like Malfoy (XD)

Talents- Able to cast complex spells

Relations to mythical creatures- a brox (smart like a fox! shes VERY clever)

wand- 9", Oak, Unicorn Oak signifies wisdom, endurance, protection, and authority. Your unicorn's tail hair core means that you are pure of heart and care deeply for your loved ones. 

Pet- Cat Name to be revealed later on.

Friends- Ginny Weasley and Indiago Siero

Family- Dumbledore and a mom that will be revealed later

Birthday- March 16 1990

Bio/extra stuff-has a major crush on Bryce Scotian

Status- single when she arrives, has crush on Gets together with Bryce Scotian.

Hogwarts house- Brave, noble, and chivalrous, she sticks up for her friends and morals. Full of heart, she'd rather die than be dishonored. she are generally outgoing, popular, and optimistic. her Quidditch team and often wins the House Cup. Famous Gryffindors are Godric Gryffindor, Albus Dumbledore, and Harry Potter. She rocks!

Favorite color- Green, Blue and Pink.

**Indiago Siego:**

Nickname- Indie or, her pet name De( I know, sound stupid it's a pet name from Const.)

Sex- Female

Fave color- Blue green black pink brown red. (Colors that she remembers vagley.)

Height- 5'2

Hair color- Black waist length wavy and curls slightly at the ends.

Eyes- Light gray/steel, clear shes blind.

Skin color- very pale

Ethnic Background- Italian/Spaniard

Relation to story- Everest's best friend

Hobbies- playing the violin, piano and flute. Drawing and writing stories and poems and reading all works by Edgar Allen Poe. Surprisingly can play quidditch.

Talents- plays the violin well and paints well picks locks and sometimes a pick-pocket only when she needs to be.(This might come in handy later on don't u think?)

cons-but would like more confidence in herself. Can't see but all her other senses have highly exeled.

Relations to mythical creatures- loves unicorn, thats her Animal that appears in the Patronous spell. If she were an animagus she'd appear as a cat!

wand- 10' willow wood, veela hair. A willow wand signifies that you care deeply about emotions, art, and intuition, and that you have a particular knack for charms. The veela hair as a wand core means that you are slightly unpredictable but very powerful.

Pet- she has a white ferret during winter then a black at summer ferret and a cat thats black and has unusually red eyes. Her ferret sometimes acts as her eyes, though she has an incredible sense of smell and hearing especially. That is why she is quite more alert then others. She gets to places by counting her steps (Like in the village!)

Friends- Harry Hermione Ron Ginny and Everest is her best friend, these are her closest friends.

Family- Both her parents live in France but work in the department of mysteries in the ministry of magic. Has one younger brother whom is five years old.

Birthday- March 16 1990

Bio/extra stuff- shes intelligent, level-headed, and can often be found in the library, studying. Shes smart and has the best grades in her house. Used to go live in France and go to Buexbottoms. It takes a while for her to warm up to anyone and trust them, her sometimes sarcastic deminor is only there as a shield for her true emotions.

Status- Single for the time being shes to scared to commit herself to anyone, she doesn't easily trust unless you earn her trust. Has a thing for Constantine Emarald AKA Const (Sadly Padma Patil the flirt is also after him!)

Hogwarts house- Slytherine, but it was a fine line, that was when she arrived, everyone agrees that she best fits with in with the Gryfindors and Ravenclaws. Though the new headmistress just might change that!


	3. Learning Your Effection

Thank You reviewer! Thanks I love you all! Even if you flamed me or anything thats fine too, I really only care about the people who took the time to read this that makes me happy so thank you very much! This chappie is dedicated to Black Dragon of Darkness! My BFF! YAY! lol. Right, anywhoowachamahizits, heres the story!

Indiago was walking when she saw something. Yes people she _saw_ something. It was a beastly monster. She stopped which stopped Hermione and Ginny. "You guys wait." ordered Hermione as she looked at Indie. "Indie whats wrong?" She questioned. "I can see something." She whispered. then Harry noticed she was looking in the direction of where there were the thestrals, that took them to the school. "It's okay they won't hurt you." Said Harry trying to calm her down. "It's not _that_, I can _see _something." She said once again emphasizing see.

"Oh well-erm." Now Harry had no clue what to say. Shes blind so how do you explain that, 'well shes seen a person die then' he thought. After all this was the wizarding world not much explanations for anything.

"It's fine I'm fully aware of why I can see them I'm just surprised it's been about seven years since I've seen anything, give or take." She said and then they finally found an empty carriage but people were pushing to get through they lost grip on Indie's hand. She fell as someone pushed her.

"Well that was polite." She herd a familiar snicker and then someone stepped on her hand. "Ow." She said. It was not a good idea to get her pissed and she was but before she could do anything she felt someone grab her hand. That same hand that sent shivers down her spine. "Const." She said.

"Yes well it's nice to see you too Miss Slytherine." He said in an amused tone. She rolled her eyes.

"Please don't call me that I have a proper name you know." She so didn't want to confront him about that now. She blushed realizing that he was guiding her. She felt them go to a halt.

"Lose someone?" Const said facing a panicking Hermione and Ginny. "Oh thank you so much Const for finding her I was so worried." Said Ginny.

Indie was happy to have someone worry about her but not that she was being treated like she was a baby or a lost pet. She quickly snatched her hand back. "I didn't need your help. Thank you though and now you may leave." Indie said.

Const just smiled. "Touche, whatever the madam wants." He said and kissed her hand. "Goodbye then." He said and walked of leaving Harry and Ron rolling there eyes and Hermione and Ginny giggling while Indie just stood there bewildered. He was such a gentleman she almost felt _guilty_ and _jealous_. Two of the worst things and feelings she absolute hated. "Humph." And she walked in the carriage almost tripping.

"Lets. Go." She said rushing inside of the carriage. She sat next to the window as she felt a calm, comforting breeze going through. 'I wounder, Harry is a powerful wizard, would he be able to do a spell that would lift me of my blindness?' She thought. She shook her head. 'If anyone can do it's Dumbledore, not Harry Potter.' She said reassuring herself she didn't want to _use_ her friends. That would be terrible.

She felt the carriage moving as they lifted and took off, also as she took of into her own lala land.

HARRTPOTTERRULESHARRYPOTTERRULSHARRTPOTTERRULESHARRY-POTTERRULES

Constantine was walking slowly towards the Library as he carefully followed, OK more like stalked, Indie. He had no idea why but he had a great attraction towards her. He walked step by step silently. Then he made a haste to follow for she quickly turned a corner.

He just barley made it to the corner when he felt a hand pull him into the classroom near by.

"Hey whats the big ide-" He noticed it was Indie. Hands folded with a stern look on her face. Hands folded across her chest and everything. Yup she didn't even have to ask for an explanation.

"oh hi! Fancy meeting you here?" he said. Well... questioned, obviously he had taken her for a fool to believe that she would even fall for that. "Well?" She said still waiting, not buying his first excuse for one second.

"Okay okay. Well you see, I saw you walking and then-I- saw you walking so I-I-I-I,I,I, I-I don't know-so the-I..._yeah... _thats it." he said. Okay he REALLY sucked at this.

Then a grin appeared on her face. She started laughing. _Laughing_, you probably don't really know how _rare_ that is. "I'm sorry Const, it's just you seemed so 'smooth' out there and in here, well, to put it bluntly you suck!" She said still trying to muffle her laughter while covering her mouth with her hands. He chuckled, well _that_ was unexpected, it's true he expected a light slap or something.

He stopped grinning once he realized what she was wearing. Out of uniform, well so was he, but she was wearing dark blue jeans sort of close to black but a really dark navy color, her hair was in a loose, and messy bun with strands coming out of it and she was wearing knee length brown boots with a charcoal colored blouse. In truth she looked beautiful to him.

"cough excuse me cough" she said to get his attention since she could sense a pair of eyes on her. "oh" was all he could manage to get out. He stood up and dusted of his pants. He was wearing a pair of long khaki pants and a blue polo shirt that matched wondrously with his eyes, and some black vans.

"Sorry, so what brings you here?" He asked as she walked towards the door.

"Oh actually I was going to the Library, not that it's any of _your_ business." she said a bit harshly.

"Well I was headed there to so lets walk together then, besides what if you run into Malfoy? I'll Be there to protect you!" He said grabbing her hand and leading her out.

She opened her mouth to protest but he just tightened his grip, gently, but strongly on her hand. '_Men_' She thought rolling her eyes. '_Oh brother_.'

They finally came to a stop as she tried to pull her hand away but he kept his grip.

"So what are you looking for?" He said. Softening his grip but he still didn't let go. She shivered as he gave her a reassuring squeeze and he made a mental note.

"Books genius." She said with a very trasable hint of sarcasm.

"Well obviously but what _Kind _of books?" He said amused.

"You know I'm not a baby!" She said a bit loud.

"But if you must know its-it's in the..." She paused trailing of.

"In the what?" He said with curiosity knowing where this was heading.

She answered the last part in a whisper. "The restricted section." She said letting her head towards her feet. He didn't answer but just stared.

Then he put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Oh is that it? Thats no big deal don't worry I'll help you find it!" He said.

She looked up and smiled a genuine smile. There faces were inches apart and she could feel his hot breathe on her face and she blushed, which really sucks when your pale trust me, because it's _very_ trassable. he moved closer and when they were millimeters away from each other...

"All first-seventh years please remember that you may have free dress during free periods and lunch, but please note that all apparel must be appropriate and during class periods please were your uniform correctly. Everest...Everest please come to the head-mistress' office. That is all and apologies for interrupting." Said the voice of Professor Flittwick, apparently he must have seen some 'inappropriate' attire.

Constantine sighed. "Well I should be going, I'll help you out later, tomorrow at breakfast we can talk OK?" He said rubbing the back of his neck and then leaving as soon as he reseaved a nod.

'Was he going to-to kiss...nah probably my imagination' She said trying to rid herself of the embarrassment she felt with the blush still there.

She felt a tap on her shoulder as she turned around she received a light kiss on her fore-head before she herd someone running off. She got those same shivers down her spine and stood there shocked, and lightly brushed a finger over her fore-head were it was still warm. She felt a blush once again creep it's way up to her cheeks.

"Indie?" She turned around and herd the voice of Ginny who was right in front of her.

"_Mhmmm_?" Said Indie in a very dazed voice.

"Oh, um, Are you alright?" Ginny said a hint of worry caught in her voice.

"Yeah-erm- So whats up?" She said and regained her composure. She sensed a bit of hesitence in Ginny's feelings. Indie raised an eyebrow.

"I was wondering, if you could-_well_-askHarryifhelikesme?" she said all together with a blush on her face to match her hair. Indie had an expression that said, 'I'd-understand-you-better-if-you-talked-just-a-little-bit-slower. Look on her face.'

Ginny took a big breathe. "Well, I was wondering if by chance you could have a conversation with Harry and _cassualy imply_ a question of whether he _like_ likes me...or not?" She said with a determined look on her face, "I would ask Hermione but then she would tell Harry or Ron or something "

Indie pondered this for a moment. Well Ginny _was_ sort of her friend and she _did_ make a good impression that she _could_ trust her, sooo..."Okay." Indie said simply and blunty.

Ginny's face brightened. "On the condition," Ginny's face fell. "That you'll be a _true _friend to me and '_casually_' imply the same question to Constantine Emarald." She said and felt Ginny give her a great embrace. "Don't worry I can do that for you and _what_ are you talking about?" She said letting go of Indie, Indie stiffened. "I already _am_ your friend!"

Indie smiled. "Alright then! But...where _is_ Harry?" Indie askes. Ginny shrugged. "Last I saw him was at breakfast. Well I'm of to ask Your-Big-Guy, Your-Big-Question!" Ginny said mischieveoulsey. Indie blushed at hearing Your-Big-Guy, Being Const and Your-Big-Question being whether he liked her or not. She quickly turned around and headed in the direction of the head-mistress' office. _'Maybe he's there?'_

XXXXXOOOOOOOOOO2REVIEWERSXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOs!

Everest arrived at the school in her usual muggle attire, growing out in the muggle world, thats all she had. She was wearing a green tank-top and really, really, really dark tight, blue,(REALLY) blue jeans with white bleach spots that were noticable on them, there were also rips on various parts. She had waist length black hair that looked blue in the light, almost reflecting images off of it. Her eyes, crystal blue, had traces of hate and sorrow in them, not her usualy bubbly,preppy and opptimistic personality.

She walked up to a statue of an eagle and said. "Honoro." (Latin meaning honor of ex. In honor of. Sorry if it is incorrect seeing as not all translators on the internec give you acurate translations.) The password ws given to her by Proffesor/Head-mistress McGonagall. She remembered that night that she found out he was murdered. She didn't really shead any tears for the man she barley knew that just sent her a fancy card or a letter on her birthday or special occasions and holidays, after all she spent her entire life in a boarding school after the accident. She remembered that in one of his letters he said, "It's for your own protection." 'Yeah, whatever I can take care of myself.' She thought as she walked up the stairs.'More like escalaters.' she thought once again.

There weren't many hott guys at school so what she lived for was guitar, just sittin back, chillin and playin, and writing her own lyrics was enough for her.'...Dumble...-dad-would of liked my songs I bet, he seemed like a nice guy I guess, in the letters that is. She reached the top of the stairs and entered a room full of portraits.

"Erhhhrrrm!" She heard a portraits clear it's throat. she looked around questionably, nearley jumping out of her pants... but then again I suppose they were to tight to jump out of. She looked up and saw a portrait that had half moon spectliculs, it was an old man and he had a gentle smile and a long beared that could almost reflect images off... well that seemed familiar.

"Hello Everest." The protrait said. 'I must be hullusiating. She gave the portrait a look that said _'He'_ was crazy.

"I dont suppose you'd recognize your old man." He said with a look of aproval at the young lady sure that she was his daughter.

"You-YOUR MY FATHER!" She screamed. "BUT YOUR A PORTRAIT! NOT TO MENSION YOUR LIKE WHAT, A THOUSAND YEARS OLD!" She said horrified now, that this portrait old man was _her_ father.

"156 to be exact." He said matter-of-factly. (AKA He got busy when he was like forty (140) ...Ewww...)

"YOUR OLD ENOUGH TO BE MY GREAT GREAT GREAT GREAT...(One hour later...lol)...etc. GREAT, GREAT, GREAT GRANDFATHER!" She said taking a step back.

All of a sudden a cat walked in and turned into a tall thin woman with black/grey hair pulled back into a tight bun with square glasses and beady eyes. She was wearing a tartan plaided robe. "Well, making the assumtion that your Everest, I am Professor MgGonagall and am Head-Mistress here at Hogwarts where you shall be attending and I called you here to give you your things and to go over some of my conserns." She said while pointing her wand out that looked a good 11 inches. "Accio" she said under her breath as two chairs came to her. She handed one to Everest. "please take a seat." She said taking a seat herself.

"What kind of concerns?" Said Ronnie suspiscoisley. (We are now calling her Ronnie...eveRest...so...Ronnie...yeah. Lol. Just go with it!)

"My concerns are that no one is aware of Albus having a daughter." She said with seriousness in her voice.

"Oh yeah he must have_ really_ cared about me." ...sarcasm, don't you just love it? "So we decided," MgGonagall continued ignoring her ride comment. "Albus and I, that you should choose a different name, although you may keep Everest it would be best changing your last-name." she said finishing the sentence. Looking at Ronnie for her answer or aproval. Ronnie spazzed out for a while.

"How about Falles?" she said, "Ronnie Falles." She was calling herself that in honor of a girl who saved her from a fire when she was little but she was sent away before she was able to catch the name or thank the girl. So she'll make pretend the girls name is Falles and call herself that. She was, though, told that the girl was now blind.

MgGonagall blinked. "Alright then, you will be placed in Gryfindor House and here are all of your books," She said handing her her books, "You'd best be on your way now." she said and Everest quikley stood u and carried her books with her.

She walked out of the office and bumped into someome who had been running. "Oh sorry." Said a Boy about her age, he had blond hair and amazing Hazel eyes. "Oh its okay." said Ronnie blushing. He was wearing a red T-shirt with baggy blue jeans. He ran a hand through his messy dirty blond hair.

"Wow! Your voice is hott!-I-I mean- My names Nolan...Yours?" (Peoples my friends was talking to her other best friends friends and he actually said this. I'll never let it go! lol. ) He said failing misserably to hide what he had just said. She blushed but gave him her best smile which caused him to blush. "Oh well thanks! Um... so you mind helping me with these books?" Said Ronnie. "No Prob!" He said a little to quikley.

They both kneeled down to pick up the books that had fallen. "Oh my names Ev-Ronnie, Ronnie Falles." she said trying to sound confident. "I'm in Gryfindor you?" She said. "Oh," He said a little crestfallen, "I'm Slytherine." He said picking up her last books and handing them to her.

"Okay...?" She said not aware of what was so bad about them being in different houses. "Well I gotta go, luv ya bye." He said not even fully aware of what he had just said. But Ronnie smiled, she didn't care whether he meant it or not he was her next target,

"Excuse me?" Said another girl aprouching her. "Have you seen Harry Potter?" said the girl with a very elegant sort of air around her.

"Oh, um, no your only the forth person I've met today, sorry." She said after finishing her sentence realising that this girl was blind.

"Oh you must be Everest, I'm Indiago Siero and yes I'm blind and I don't want any pitty thank you," she said as she felt an awkward moment as she just senced that Everest just noticed she was blind.

"Oh and nice to meet you." She added. Than stuck out her hand only for it to be shaked by the person in front of her.

"Oh nice to meet you too, and I'll help you find Harry if you direct me towards Gryfindor towers." Said Ronnie. "By the way call me Ronnie."

"Sure and thanks and by the way call me Indie." Boy was she making friends and deals a lot. And so they headed off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXHERESCONSTANTINE!XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny walked toward Constantine as she caught site of him talking, more like flirting, with Lavender...or more like Const looking around desperately for an exit or excuse to leave while Lavender practically flaunted herself at him.

Ginny was pissed, Lavender always was a cause of trouble. She straitened her Knee length jean skirt and her long-sleeved green shirt that went beautifully with her eyes and hair with matching black ballet flats that had a tiny green bow on each of them. Her hair flowed behind her in a half ponytail not even noticing Harry and Ron in a conversation with Hermione, Indie and another unrecognizable girl.

"Oh Const Indie's looking for you lets go!" she demanded pushing him into the next corridor. "What were you doing!" She said PO'ed.

"Thank you and I was trying to get away from her, so wheres Indie I was hoping to walk with her to lunch?" He said looking around,

Ginny sighed, calmed down. "She was talking with Harry come on lets go." She said turning her heal and walking in a different direction with Const at heal following.

They aprouched Harry and the others and Ginny went directly to Indies side and whispered sonething in her ear. Then Indie whispered back. "Sorry Hermione and Ron were here so I decided I'd ask him later." She said. and Ginny replied with an 'it's OK.'

"I still don't understand quiditch, I mean. Whats so special about fliyin' around on stick while trying to catch a little shiny ball." Ronnie said with Hermione next to her agreeing. And that resulted in Harry and Ron explaining the_ importance _of the game and how it's _better_ then muggle sports which resulted in them arguing now over the _best_ teams.

Harry got pulled away from the croud by Indie. Const made note of this and felt a hint of jeolousy. "Harry?" Indie said as they turned into the coradoor were Ginny and Const were once. "Yeah? Whats the matter?" Harry said with a worried look upon his face.

"Well I was wondering for someone ifyoulikeGinnyjustalittlebit?" She asked, Geese she was being nervous for no good reason. "Um...well, why do you want to know?" He asked suspiciously.

"Like it isn't the most obvious thing in the world that you like Her! I just wanted to know for sure!" She whispered harshly. "Well you like Const!" He whispered back.

She sighed. "Look Harry. I want to be your friend,"

He knodded even though she couldn't see him and he didn't see where this conversation was going, she continued. "And friends tell each other things, right?" She said waiting.

"Yeah, so?" He asked.

"So I liked Const and you like Ginny OK! See so friends, don't tell what friends don't want them to tell. OK? So if you don't want me to tell I won't." She said taking out her pink y.

"So I pinky swear I won't tell...or imply, if you don't to Const." She said. He looked at her pinky and then held it with his own. "OK I swear." He said. "Friends." they said in unison and then left together back to their group.

"OK where were you two?" Asked Ron suspiciously. "You weren't snogging were you?" he asked. Harry and Indie blushed. (No! They DON'T Like each other it's like a BRO/SIS Relationship! OK!)

"Uh..no, were'd you get that idea?" Asked Indie. Now in her infamous arms crossed stance. "Well you were gone for a while I just assume-"

"Do you normally _assume_ things Ron, this could all be a psychological problem you have with your attraction towards women and fear of commitment that apparently your friend does not have so you feel the need to fill in that femminental void with the information of your friends snogging other people? Is that it. Huh? Cuz I could give you the address to a shrink or you can see a specialist! Or would you rather talk to me about it? Hmmm? Because you might just have a problem also with making assumptions! Is that it?" she now said out of breath.

Ron starred at her. "Actually I was just woundering." He said looking at her like she was crazy.

Her eye twitched, "Sorry...bad temper. Just don't fight with me cuz you won't win." She said, in truth she just said it cuz she knew it would shut him up for good.

"Hey that was awesome!" Ronnie said.

And the group of friends started there incredible adventure they had ahead of them...

WE interupt this message to bring you a special production-

STATIC

Ron- Lets follow the butterflies!

Lord Voldemort- Ohhhhhhhh Butterflies, I shall kill thee!

Ron- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'll save you Buterflies!

Lord Voldy- MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ron- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lord Voldy- MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ron- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Lord Voldy- MUAHAHAHAAAAAAAcough Cough **Cough**

**Ron-...no...? Are you okay?**

**Lord Voldy- Come closer.**

**Ron moved closer**

**LV(Lord Voldemort/Voldy)- Closer...Cough**

**Ron moves- Here?**

**LV...Clo-s-ser!**

**Ron moves**

**LV- Ron?**

**Ron- yeah?**

**LV- I AM YOUR FATHER! **

**Ron- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Ooooooooh Butterflies! Lets Run away and live happily Ever After!**

**...THE END!...**

_**STATIC We realise that that was weird...stupid... and above all random, so now we're taking an intermission with a really cool sneak peak.**_

_**SNEAK PREVIEW!-**_

_**Indie- "Const Why aren't you talking to me!" **_

_**Const- "Just go away I don't love you I lied!"**_

_**Indie- "You-you lied?**" _

_**Const- "Yeah I just used you now I have Lavender so leave me alone dammit!"**_

_**Indie runs away, heart broken.**_

_**Ginny- "Harry I don't care what you say we are going to be together and don't lie I know you like me!" Ginny runs away after saying this.**_

**_Harry- "I don't_ like _you... I_ love _you"_**

_**Ronnie- "We did it! Thank you for helping me Nolan! Now Indie can see!"**_

_**Nolan- "Yeah well, I'd do anything for someone I care about." Gets down on one knee.**_

"_**You idiots thought I was your friend!"**_

_**Constantine- You betrade us!**_

_**Hermione- How could you!**_

_**Indie- I-I didn't mean to, it was-**_

_**Ronnie- We trusted you!**_

_**Indie- I still am one of y-**_

_**Ron- Wrong you WERE one of us**_

_**Nolan- I can't believe you anymore!**_

_**Indie- "Ginny? Harry?"**_

_**Ginny- You were my friend!**_

_**Harry-...I don't think theres much less to say but...good-bye...**_

_**They all leave one by one.**_

_**Lord Voldemort- "Child I am the only one left to trust. Now do you see why friends are bad?"**_

_**Indie sinks on floor crying. She stands up and breaks her necklace- "Yes...Master..."**_

**Author- Well...That was depressing, kinda killed my writing mood... So I'll just have to see what do you think? I mean, I was trying to make it longer but a certain smeone... I won't name any names, told me o post it already, but she got me back up here so thnx! OK RXR! (Oh man only twelve pages! Gosh I wanted this to be longer! Oh well, chau!)**


End file.
